<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staircase Slip Ups by AstuteSunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520601">Staircase Slip Ups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower'>AstuteSunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret staircase that changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staircase Slip Ups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For updates on my other works please follow AstuteSunflower on Instagram☺️💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was walking through the manor late one night when everything changed. </p><p>“Tikki, I’m so tired.” Marinette said between yawns. </p><p>Tikki was nuzzled into the collar of Marinette’s hoodie. “Why don’t you go back to your room?”</p><p>“I am trying to go back to my room.” Marinette put her hand against the wall, letting it steady her. </p><p>As she continued to walk, she heard a soft rumble. She thought it was just from the raging storm outside. Marinette continued walking until her foot slipped, and she started to fall down a flight of stairs. With a quick look around, Marinette stood up and walked around the room. It must be part of a basement or something, because she fell from the ground floor. </p><p>Marinette walked through the room, there was a window in front of a bench. Marinette sat at the bench for a moment to take a breath after her quick trip down the stairs. Once she sat down, lights turned on on the other side of the window. </p><p>On the other side, there was a large room below her. It almost looked like it was built into a cave. Marinette immediately spotted a rack with all sorts of weapons, a giant computer, and uniforms. </p><p>“Holy shit, that’s the Bat team’s uniforms.” Marinette whispered before she quickly stood up. “I shouldn’t have left the room. I-I need to find Bruce.”</p><p>Marinette quickly ran back the way she came for a few minutes before getting lost again.  </p><p>“Hey Cupcake, what are you doing up?” Dick asked as Marinette began to pass him. </p><p>Marinette immediately came to a halt. “I need to find Bruce. Where is he?” </p><p>“He’s probably in his room. I’ll tell him to meet you in the library.” Dick pulled out his phone, and called Bruce. “Hey B. Can you come down to the library? Yeah, I think it is.”</p><p>Dick left shortly after Marinette walked into the library. She had been there enough to know her way back to the room she was staying in. Less than a minute later, Bruce walked into the room through a different doorway. </p><p>“Marinette, is everything alright?” The older man walked closer to Marinette. </p><p>Hearing his voice, Marinette finally snapped. “I’m so sorry Bruce. I got lost, and I was trying to find my way back to my room. I fell down a flight of stairs and into a room. There was a window, and I saw the uniforms, and everything else. I shouldn’t have come, I shouldn’t have left me room. I’m so sorry.” Marinette was crying by the end.</p><p>“Marinette, you didn’t do any wrong. It was an accident. Are you okay after your fall?” Bruce seemed tense. </p><p>“I’m fine. I promise I won’t tell anyone. I understand if you hate me. I can tell Dami that I’m going back home. I’ll change my number.” Marinette continued on as she cried. “I’m so sorry Bruce.” </p><p>Marinette quickly ran out of the room and locked herself into her room. There was only one door connecting the room to the hallway. Marinette quickly moved the desk chair to barricade the door. Only a few moments later, did someone come to the door. </p><p>“Angel? Angel, what’s going on?” Damian’s voice was slightly irritated after not being able to open the door.</p><p>“I’m sorry Dami! I should never have come.” Marinette cried. </p><p>“Angel, what happened?” Damian sounded hurt as he continued to coax Marinette into telling him. “Tell me what happened.”</p><p>“I know! I got lost, and now I know.” Marinette emphasized. </p><p>“Angel, that doesn’t matter. We were going to tell you.” Damian tried to reason with Marinette. “You finding out, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Yes it does. This means that everything you all have worked to keep hidden, I know about it.” Marinette quietly walked over to the door. “Now I know about your secret.”</p><p>“Angel, I don’t care if you know about us. I care about you. I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>Marinette stopped for a brief moment before slowly moving the chair, and opening the door. “Dami, how can you be so okay with this?”</p><p>As soon as Marinette opened the door, Damian held her hands. “I’m okay with this because we were going to tell you.”</p><p>Marinette wasn’t able to do anything besides hug Damian. “Dami”</p><p>“Angel, please don’t say you’re sorry. You have done nothing wrong.” </p><p>Marinette smiled, Damian understood her in ways most others didn’t. </p><p>The two hugged each other for a few more minutes before Marinette pulled away. “I have to tell you something.” Marinette waited until Damian gave her a nod. “I’m Ladybug. The hero from Paris.”</p><p>“Well you sure know how to pick ‘em Demon Spawn.” Jason teased from a few feet away from the duo. </p><p>“Todd, I will cut off all of your limbs and bear you with them until you eventually die.” Damian glared at his older brother. </p><p>“Dami, don’t beat Jason to death.” Marinette couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her lips as she spoke. </p><p>Damian rolled his eyes, and pulled Marinette into another hug. “You will one day understand my reasoning.”</p><p>“I already do.” Marinette whispered. “No beating your brothers to death.”</p><p>“Yeah, what she said.” Jason pointed to Marinette with a grin. </p><p>“Jay, stop being an ass, or I’ll let Damian beat you to death.” </p><p>“Marinette, I understand that you are upset about finding out about our nightly activities. However, I feel inclined to tell you that you would have been told by the end of the week.” Bruce said from behind Jason. </p><p>“So this means that Dami is Robin. Tim is Red Robin. Jay is Red Hood. Dick is Nightwing. And you’re Batman.” </p><p>“Damn, she figured us out quick.” Dick chuckled. </p><p>Marinette didn’t miss the proud gleam in Damian’s eyes when she listed off everyone’s secret identities. </p><p>“That is correct.” Bruce stated. </p><p>“That means, Steph is Spoiler. Kate is Batwoman. Cass is Black Bat. And Babs is Oracle.” </p><p>“Jesus, Timmy, Cupcake is coming for your title!” Dick exaggerated. </p><p>“Been there, done that.” Marinette shrugged. “So you guys aren’t upset?”</p><p>Damian did something that nobody expected. However, everyone was proud of it. Damian placed a soft kiss to Marinette’s forehead, then gave her a slight smile. </p><p>“Angel, if we didn’t want you to know, or felt that it wasn’t the right time for you to know, you would have never found that staircase.” Damian pulled Marinette close, and whispered in her ear. “You mean the world to me, and we all love you. We could never be upset with you finding out something that provides more truth into our dark lives.” The pair pulled apart, but stayed close enough for their foreheads to touch. “You have proven yourself time, and time again that you can be trusted with this. I love you Angel, and even if you don’t feel the same, you will alway know the truth from now on.”</p><p>Marionette couldn’t help but cry. Damian loved her back, they trusted her. In her storm of emotions, Marinette threw her arms around Damian, and pulled him into a tight hug. </p><p>“Thank you Dami.” She whispered before kissing the young billionaire’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Dick Grayson! If you don’t get you but back here with my mask!” Marionette yelled after her pseudo older brother. “Tikki, spots on!” </p><p>Ladybug began swinging around the bat cave in an attempt to get her mask back. As Damian walked into the cave, Dick threw the item at his brother before making it out of the young woman’s wrath. Ladybug swung towards Damian, and held out her hand. </p><p>Damian put the mask back into Ladybug’s hand with a soft smirk. “What did Grayson do this time?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Ladybug’s transformation dropped. “I know the perfect way to get him back.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick was on high alert for the next few days. Marionette hadn’t gotten him back for stealing her mask, and she wasn’t one to forget things. After almost three weeks, nothing happened, and Dick’s guard dropped. He was walking into the family room when his, not so innocent, innocence was compromised. In front of the tv, Damian was sitting on the couch, angled so that Dick knew someone else was there with him. </p><p>Suddenly, a light pink blouse was tossed onto the back of the couch. Damian leaned in closer to who was most definitely Marinette. Dick was about to walk out of the room when someone poured a bucket of some liquid over his head. Dick looked up to see both Marinette, and Damian on one of the high beams. With a quick look back to the couch, the couch, shirt, and Damian began to fade away. </p><p>“Don’t steal my mask Dick.” Marinette smiled wickedly at the older man. “Now if you’ll excuse us, Dami and I have a date.”</p><p>“Keep your virginity!” Dick yelled at the couple of three years. </p><p>The two never turned around, but Dick could almost feel their smirks. </p><p>“Can’t lose what you don’t have!” Marinette yelled before she and Damian left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>